


Destiel Smut

by music_lover8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_lover8/pseuds/music_lover8
Summary: This is probably something that has been done a thousand times, but here is some Destiel Fluff/Smut. Cas asks a question, and it all falls together after that.





	Destiel Smut

"You like him." Sam sang as he followed Dean around the bunker. "Oh, God, Sammy. How old are you? Twelve?" Dean asked grumpily. Sam laughed loudly. Dean sighed with a annoyed sigh, shaking his head as he entered the library. "Hi, Dean. Sam." Dean spit out the beer he was drinking, Sam bursting out laughing. "Hiya, Cas. Whats up with the surprise visit? Is there another apocalypse we don't know about?" Cas shook his head, a confused puppy dog look on his face. "I have a question though. What does it mean to be Bi?" Sam choked on his salad, Dean just staring open mouthed at him. "Why. In the hell. Would you ask that?" asked Dean, scanning Cas's face. "Well, I was following a witch to help me find Rowena, and I followed her into a stripper bar. While I was waiting for her to reappear, I watched the dancers on stage. One looked remarkably like you, Dean." Dean's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Anyways, when the man was done, I looked down, to find what you humans call, a boner." Sam was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face. "Sam, get out." Dean said. Sam left laughing. "Dean..." Cas said, suddenly worried about the situation they were in. But before Cas could finish saying what he was about to say, Dean had pulled him into his lap and was kissing him. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth, moving his hips slightly. Dean stood up, Cas wrapping his legs around Dean's waist, feeling Dean's hard erection. Dean carried him into his bedroom, laying Cas down on his bed, crawling over him. Dean quickly removed Cas's trench coat, then his button up. Cas removed Dean' top layer, then his fitting t-shirt. That left them in just jeans and nothing else. Cas brought down Dean's mouth to his, tongues battling for dominance. They quickly removed each other's jeans, erections creating a tent in their boxers.They gasped around each other, panting breaths the only sound in the room. Dean quickly shed both their underwear, Cas gasping. Dean kneeled in front of Cas, suddenly inserting a finger. Cas arched his back, loud moaning coming from his mouth. Dean inserted a second finger. "Dean..." Cas moaned, pleasure obvious. "I'm so close." "Good." Dean said from the floor, standing up slowly. "Do you know where the lube is?" Cas shook his head, bright blue eyes, almost blackened with lust, meeting Deans. "Top drawer of the night stand." Cas rolled over on to his stomach. When he rolled back over, he found Dean's eyes on his ass. Cas wiggled his ass a little bit. "You like what you see?" Dean growled and grabbed his hips, crushing Cas's lips to his. "Yes." he growled. Dean quickly took the lube from him, putting it on. Then pushed in, causing Cas to moan and arch in pleasure. He squirmed. "Come on Dean, move." Dean slowly started pushing in, slowly speeding up. Pretty soon Dean was pounding into Cas, both of them on the edge. "Dean!" Cas yelled, as he came hard. Dean followed shortly after, yelling Cas's name. They both collapsed, panting. "Hey Dean?" "Yeah, Cas?" "When?" "I don't know Cas. For about a year now. What about you?" "Um, the minute I saw how pure your soul was." "Love you, Cas." "Love you to, Dean."


End file.
